


Interlude

by MisguidedGhost



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, if we don't get a renewal soon i will lose my mind, we deserve to know fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedGhost/pseuds/MisguidedGhost
Summary: Interlude (noun) /ˈɪn.tə.luːd/ :A short period when a situation or activity is different from what comes before and after it.What happens to Ainsley and Malcolm after 1x20.(disclaimer : because english isn't my first langage, I apologize in advance for any typos or bad grammar you might found in this work)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Two days after Nicholas Endicott’s death, Ainsley goes to see her father in prison.

The room was filled with beams of light shining through the huge windows. The sunlights made the whole apartment glow in a warm pink and orange lights. New Yorkers were already busying themselves in the streets even though it was only 6 am.

Ainsley hadn’t slept at all in two days. She couldn’t. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt her heart racing against her ribcage and blurred images of _the incident_ were short-circuiting her mind. She didn’t remember exactly what happened. It was like being wrapped in a thick fog and then waking up with heavy eyelids. All she knew was that even after a few showers, she could still feel the warm blood on her face.

Malcolm had called the day before. It hadn’t been cheerful. There had been a long silence full of unsaid things.

“Are you ok?” he had finally asked

Was she ok? Would she ever be ok? Was she ready to act as if nothing had change? As if she hadn’t slit the throat of a man and stabbed him repeatedly. As if she hadn’t had to face the look on her older brother’s face afterwards. Those two blue eyes watching her with a mix of fear and sadness were still haunting her. Ainsley felt like she had disappointed Malcolm. At any moment she was about to bawl her eyes out if she thought about her brother. She couldn’t. She was stronger than that. She was _fine_.

That night, Malcolm took charge of everything. Because he had to disappear after being accused of Eddie’s murder, he decided to hide the body himself. Everyone would think Nicholas Endicott had decided to hide after Gil’s attempted murder. No one knew that Endicott was in Jessica’s house that night. No one knew what happened except for the two siblings.

Except for Martin Whitly.

On the phone he had instructed Malcolm on how he had to deal with the situation. She had heard him say “you need to take care of your sister, Malcolm”. And he did. And he promised to her that everything was going to be ok.

This was a whole mess. _A fucking shitshow._ Gil’s was still in a coma. Malcolm was on the run. Her mother was losing her mind. And she had killed a man.

In a cold-blooded way. Right on the spot after he had threatened her family.

Ainsley look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She wasn’t feeling guilty. As a matter of fact, she wasn’t feeling anything. She touched her face where the blood had splashed. She actually liked the ghostly sensations on her skin.

She locked eyes with herself and felt scared. She needed to clear her mind.

*

Having the privilege of being a TV news reporter meant that she could come to the prison without announcing her arrival. The guards at the entrance hall didn’t know if she could go but the director let her through. After all she had promised she would make a report on them later.

Because of the riot, there was no other visitors. She sat and waited.

“ _He’s not a killer.”_

“ _He’s a Whitly. He'll know what to do.”_

The memory made her giddy.

“My girl!” a voice echoed in the empty meeting room

Her father was standing in front of her with a huge smile on his face. He was gloating. He sat in front of her. She couldn’t speak, her throat was closed off.

Martin Whitly was still looking at her. He was glowing with pride. In that instant, she realized the significance of what she had done.

"You know what's funny? When Malcolm came back from Quantico, I thought of him as a prodigal son, you know? I really thought, deep down, that he was just like me, that he would carry my legacy in him", he was speaking to her but she wasn’t listening.

She had killed a man. _She_ was a killer.

“Ainsley, do you know what prodigal means?” Martin asked

She didn’t respond. Her mind was going mad.

“Figuratively, it means the one who returns to the family. Like your brother. Biblically,” he paused, “the story is about the second child's inheritance and sins.”

He looked right at her with a mischievous light in his eyes. He offered his handcuffed hands and she hesitantly put hers on top of them.

“We are going to accomplish a lot of great things together.” he promised

He squeezed her palms. It was a warm embrace. Any troubled thoughts left her mind. Right at this moment, she felt protected.

Yes, she had killed a man but she had no regret. If she had to do it all again, she would do it. After all, she was a Whitly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really curious about your opinions of the whole show. For me, even though I really love it, some things bothered me. In particular, Eve characterization. What about you? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. Prodigies are the best after all. 
> 
> (I don't know when I'll post the second part focusing of Malcolm, I still have uni works to do...)


End file.
